


Ridges

by GulValCardi_F75



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulValCardi_F75/pseuds/GulValCardi_F75
Summary: Date : 2353Location : Bajor"I delicately pushed aside the edges of the blanket. Two brown eyes were staring seriously at me."Gul Dukat would always remember this morning.





	Ridges

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Paramount owns the Star Trek universe and everything it encompasses. This story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.
> 
> WHEN : This brief glimpse in Dukat's life takes place in 2353, on Bajor.
> 
> WHY : Because I always was deeply convinced he loved her so.
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGMENTS : Very special thanks to Eva Michelle Schalchlin who was kind to read my text and make the necessary corrections.
> 
> COMMENTS : Yes ! Make free to give all your comments about this. I'll love it. As english is not my native language, be kind though…

****

BAJOR, 2353

While my love was still sleeping, I carefully took the little blue blanket in my hands… so small in my grey hands, so light and warm. Its content was so precious, like a jewel in its box.

I decided to get out, my delicate load cradled against my naked chest. I couldn’t help smiling widely in the mid-morning sun, almost laughing, and began to take slow laps, accompanied by the singing and the chirping of little birds I saw in the distance.

A warm breeze met my skin and I felt so good.

I went on my fourth lap as I heard a soft cooing.I stopped, amazed. I looked at my precious treasure and delicately pushed aside the edges of the blanket.

Two brown eyes were staring seriously at me. I drowned in them, a lump in my throat, but I felt such happiness.

I ran a finger alongher cheeks, her eyes ridges, so soft, so small... She smelled so good, my new baby girl.

Like a feather, my finger then brushed the tiny, almost invisible ridges on her little nose. For the first time, I let my tears flow freely.

I murmured warmly, « Ziyal... ».


End file.
